


More Fool Me

by WashYourSinfulHands



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Angst, Dark, Grief/Mourning, So all kudos to them, This is my addition to whalehuntingboyfriends incredible crowned souls universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashYourSinfulHands/pseuds/WashYourSinfulHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Kübler-Ross model of grief, the first stage is denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fool Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244902) by [whalehuntingboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/pseuds/whalehuntingboyfriends). 



> if you didnt see the tags i once again want to reiterate this idea is entirely from whalehuntingboyfriends crowned souls series, which is amazing, go check it out!
> 
> also this is my first fic for RT and the first fic i've written in about two years so... y'know. be gentle. this chapter is super short but hopefully i'll get back into the groove of writing and be able to deliver much longer chapters.

The kings all felt the moment Dan died. 

Geoff collapsed to one knee, hand bracing against the ornate twisted metal of his throne, hand clasped to his breast, as if pierced by a phantom dagger. Ryan’s eyes widened imperceptibly, cool facade dropped for a split second before the royal court. Ray snapped up out of sleep, eyes wide and fearful beneath reams of duvet and silk sheets. Michael, as Michael does, reacted with great rage, a roar that shook the kingdom from it’s icy slumber. Jack ran to Geoff, face flooded with concern, hands already fluttering over his first aid pack before Geoff raised his hand to stop him. 

‘Something’s wrong with Gavin.’

-

Gavin swung gracefully from the tree branch, arching his back as his distinctive scarf mimicked his path, trailing behind him, as if an emerald shadow to the boy. Hot on his heels, Dan careened into the clearing. 

‘You can’t keep this up forever B! I’ll catch you eventually!’ Dan hollered.

From amidst the trees Gavin’s cheeky lilt shot back a ‘Suck my nut!’ followed by a sharp cry as he lost his footing on a weaker branch and landed heavily on top of Dan.

‘Fucking hell B, you weigh a tonne! Get off me!’ 

‘Say uncle!’

‘Fuck off!’

Gavin giggled and leapt off of Dan’s sprawled figure, hair pointing every-which-way and his signature shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Dan struggled to his feet, an accusative finger pointed in Gavin’s direction.

‘You little royal shit I swear to--’ 

His speech cut off abruptly as a shocked gasp escaped from his lips, pupils blown wide till the iris was all but a sliver of dark colour. 

‘Dan!?’

His head tilted down, a black forelock falling over his eyes, mouth agape in shock.

‘B-B?’

As his best friend collapsed to his knees Gavin rushed forward, clasping his face in his hands.

‘Dan? What’s the matter? Dan!?’

Dan dragged his head back up to face Gavin, starting to speak but suddenly having violent coughs rack his body, visceral blots of crimson suddenly splattering across Gavin’s cheek, Dan’s teeth reddened by the blood bubbling up into his mouth.

‘S-Sorry B! Hoped I would g-go out with a bigger bang t-than this, ey?’ 

Gavin shook the larger man, eyes wild and desperate.

‘What the fuck are you on about Dan!? You’re fine! You-’

Gavin was cut off by Dan finally slumping down to grassy floor of the clearing, revealing the deep black arrow standing to attention where it had buried deep in the meat of Dan’s back, puncturing tissue and lungs, carving through the thick muscle and slipping between ribs. Metres behind, with a longbow equally as deep and black as the arrow it fired, stood what appeared to be a draugr, but made of black sinew and gristle, a slight purple tinge to the glow of its hollow eye sockets. 

The burning spots of violet light that were its eyes dragged up from the still-warm corpse of Dan to the crown tied haphazardly to Gavin’s hips by a short loop of vine. Gavin was hunched over Dan, desperately feeling his throat for even a hint of a pulse, weeping and sobbing and screaming himself hoarse and then. Nothing. 

Gavin’s head tilted up towards the monster, which had another arrow cocked and ready, and simply pointed, face blank and neutral behind tear streaked cheeks and puffy red eyes. From the edge of the forest surrounding the clearing, a creeper stepped out, followed by a zombie, then another few creepers, a draugr, another creeper, and more and more and more until the blackened skeleton of a creature was swarmed by mobs and melted away into a fine black powder that drifted away through the night with an iridescent shimmer of purple sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> It's All Fun And Games Till Someone Gets An Arrow In The Back™


End file.
